Trust
by Suzy87
Summary: I went to sleep, dreamed with a Mystical being with a crazy story and now I'm living in what I believe to be an alternate reality, but the most interesting is that I know this reality because I read about it and saw a show inspired in it. Vampires, werewolves, hybrids, witches and many others are now my friends and I'm here to help shape their future. It's my destiny. OC/?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is pure fan fiction and I don't own any of the characters, except my OCs. It's inspired by the amazing show The Vampire Diaries and in its amazing characters.

**A/N: **I believe I need a beta reader. If anyone reads this and is interested to beta for me please contact me. I have a few chapters written but on my notebook, I need to type everything, for that reason only I will update once maybe twice a week.

**A/N 2:**_ All the words in Italic are thoughts._

"It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed"

-Poets of the Fall, "Carnival Of Rust"

**Prologue**

Do you believe in mystical beings? I didn't until one night one paid me a visit and delivered very crazy news. Let's not forget that I didn't believe in any of it until sometime later and at the time my life was dull and very depressing, the news was that I am special, I'm a traveler.

I love to see the unknown and travel all across the planet if I can, so when I heard the word traveler I thought I was having a very crazy dream and that I should take the hint and travel more. I asked if the dream was a message and the Mystical One, as I like to call her, said "No" and started laughing in my face… "You are special you can travel to others realities. And now your time has come to travel to the reality that needs you the most."

"What reality?" I asked, starting to believe in the crazy notation.

"You will have to find out when you get there. I can tell you this. It's a world you are familiar with and where they need you the most."

"Ok…. I'm confused I only know this reality, the one I live in. How can I know this one I'm travelling to?"

"You do. You just need to believe. And there are rules." she said.

"Rules! What kind of Rules?"

"First: You can change the future, but there's a consequence for every life you save you most spend a day in purgatory. A day there is an hour in this world that you will spend in a comatose state. You will remember every moment and fell every pain and injury. If you get burned there your body will burn here, it will hell faster than normal and that applies to all injuries you suffer in the future."

"Are you crazy? Purgatory! That exists? Burn myself… you say that as if you expect me to get burned. It's a dangerous place isn't it?" _I will never save someone's life. Well that's not true. I'm so confuse. _"Can't you change that rule a little bit? I want to do the best I can and help, but the fact that for every life a day in purgatory is the price to pay, that is a little too severe. I don't know if I should do this. There must be someone more qualified to do this."

She looked at me and smiled "You will change your mind and you will sacrifice that and much more." I look at her_. Ok she is a little crazy best not say anything and just hear the rest in the end I will just wake up in my bed. I hope._

"Now the second rule is very simple." _Thank you lord._ My face most have showed how relieved I was because she just smirked at me continued. "In the end, when all you could do to help is done and your mission accomplished you will die." _What? _"Say what? Die ….D...I…E…, like in dead, not coming back to my life, here with my family and friends? Why?"

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." I can tell from her facial expression that she is sincere and doesn't wish for me to die. I start to ramble so fast that even I have difficulty to understand what I'm saying. "I know I am a loner and I have a very simple life, but I love it and my family and I believe I can do better and make my life mean something. How can I just die? I didn't volunteer for this." She smiles. "There are many that have the gift you have, you were born with it, like you many girls before and they continued after you were born. It's a gift and a curse and there's no way to stop it. It's the way the magic works."

"Magic?"

"Yes magic, the magic of the travelers was created by a very powerful warlock millennium's ago and when a girl that fits the parameters of the spell is born, she is registered and sometimes they live a normal life time without the need for them to know about their powers, but others like you are needed to find the balance and right the wrongs."

"Will I have a chance to have a normal life? Will I be happy? How long will I be there?"

"Yes, yes and for the last question there's no answer because what you need to do is a calling. The magic will provide you of a sixth sense that will allow you to know when to act and what to say. In a few days it will be like breathing. But don't forget even breathing takes work and you will need to make sacrifices. The most important thing is….do what feels right, always!"

"It's so much to take but I will try."

She smiles a knowing smile like she knows something I don't know. "Well it's time for you journey and I most go to."

"Wait. Will I ever see you again?" I take a step towards her. "I don't know."

"What? Why don't you know? Aren't you supposed to be all mighty and mystical and know it all?"

"I never said that. I'm not a genie." It's my time to laugh. _I feel stupid right now._"It's normal to over think in the beginning, you just learned you are supernatural and that makes your brain to think about all you ever read about the supernatural, it's normal to be overwhelmed and to over think, but don't forget not all you read is true. Like know it all's."

She laughs and just looks at me relaxed, I feel a connection towards her and all I just learned makes me realize that I probably will never see anyone I know ever again including her. Maybe I should try to be nicer to her she was very nice and patient with me.

"Will you tell me your name?"

"Guardian." _I wasn't expecting that name._ "Really!" … "Guardian?" I ask with a confused look on my face. "Really! And I need to go you're not the only one that requires my attention tonight." She waves at me while walking backwards away from me. _I guess this is goodbye. _I wave at her and she starts to fade. "You are asleep and when you awake you will already be in your destination. Goodbye Leo."

"Goodbye Guardian."

She waves at me and disappears completely and so does my vision and other senses and once again I was back to sleep without dreams and strange mystical beings with crazy missions, just me sleeping in my bed, or so I thought.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

"And if I had the choice, Yeah, I'd always want to be there, those were the best days of my life"

– Bryan Adams, "Summer of '69"

** Chapter 1**

When I was 15 years old, I asked my parents to go to a private school, not because I'm a snob or spoiled, just because I needed a change and my idea was that teenagers in public schools are all copies, always trying to compete with each other and making little groups with no concept of future or thirst for knowledge and that wasn't what I wanted. I ended up in the same private school as one of my cousins, but that isn't important, what is important is that the simple idea changed who I am, my life.

I need to spend one hour in public transportation to get to and from school, that's two hours every day, but it was worth it. I became the teenager that wanted to go to college, travel and get a part time job. All of it happened, but not in that order. When high school was over I couldn't go to college, because I had failed a class and ended up spending the next year studying for that and searching for a job.

I found a job at a supermarket working long weekends, (Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays) it was cool because I had off four days every week. What started as something to make some money to pay my books, art supplies and trips, became my life. I went out with my coworkers all the time for lunch, dancing, shopping and we created a great group that supported each other in and of work.

I ended up not going to college that year, just the next one where I went to study history and also took a few art and fashion classes, because I always loved art and fashion and at the time I only saw myself doing something related to only those subjects, but my dream of College and work was broken when my work contract was not renovated, after 18 months of hard work I was let out. The first year at college was possible but by the middle of my second year I had to leave because of financial problems.

In the year I was just working I had saved enough money to travel for a few days. Destination was London and until this day it was the best four days of my life. When you travel alone you don't have time against you, museums, art galleries, gardens and street markets, you go to this and you truly enjoy yourself. London in January is beautiful, cold and cloudy, but I felt I belonged there. You belong were your heart is, and my heart stayed in London.

I used to make plans to come back in the spring and in the winter again after that, but now I don't believe I will ever step foot in London again, all I regret is not coming back while I got the chance.

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Sometimes I feel like going down I'm so disconnected, Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted,

I've been watching, I've been waiting,  
In the shadows for my time"

-The Rasmus, "In the Shadows".

**Chapter 2 **

When you first wake up you always think of what you have planned for that day and if you don't have plans you start to make them or just decide to go with the flow, but plans are in your mind in those first 10 seconds. Today isn't one of those days.

I open my eyes and look around, I'm laying on the floor of what looks like to be a underground structure its dark but if I look left I can see light but something is blocking it, a door I think. I continue to look at the light and start to see the rock walls and the dirty floor more clearly.

_Wait dirty!_ I start to get up from the floor but still looking around trying to find out where I am and that's when I turn right and see her standing there looking at me with a smirk in her lips and penetrating eyes. She is so still that for a second I think she's not real but she blinks and my theory that she is actually a statue or a product of my vivid imagination goes does the drain, but like a statue she looks with her grey skin, purple lips and dark under eyes.

Eyes penetrate right through me. I look better at her and realize she is very skinny, barely only skin and bones, she must be hungry. I look at her face again and …. _Oh Shit! She is Hungry! Starving! I'm really in trouble!_

I just woke up in a dirty floor, I'm covered in death leafs and who knows what else, in the tomb under the church in Mystic Falls and Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova is just standing there looking at me.

_Here goes nothing. _

"Hello." I look her straight in the eye to show I'm not afraid. Her answer isn't so polite.

"What the hell are you? One moment I'm alone and the next thing I know a strong light appears and when it fades you are sleeping on the floor."

"I'm Leo and what I am doesn't matter right now, does it?" I start to lose my confidence and courage.

"If you don't answer me, I'm going to let my instincts take over and kill you and you don't want to find out how that happens." At the last word she takes a step forward, do to her weak state she trembles a little, but never loses her smirk.

I start laughing, her face is so grey and her eyes so sucked in that when she is threatening me all I can think about is that she looks like a talking statue and it's funny, so I laugh. "I know what happens you drain me of my blood, until the last drop." Katherine looks surprised for a second, but the next second her smirk is back, she observes me and analyses me. I fell exposed and vulnerable, she is trying to solve me like a puzzle and I can almost hear her brain work, cracking me.

She takes another step forward and I realize that I need to be more careful with what I say to her. I can't die seconds after arriving here, just because I'm a smart ass with a big mouth. My heart starts to beat faster and she gives me a fast smile after hearing it and continues to approach me using the wall as support. _She must be very weak and clearly starving for days now. I'm screwed. (_My heart starts beating even faster.) _Say something!_

"Wait! Please don't drink my blood. I can help you get out of here."

She stops her movements. "How?"

"Well first I must be someone special and probably supernatural, if what you said of the light and me just showing up like that and second I know you are trapped in here by a spell, am I right?"

She looks interested."How do you know that?"

"I know who you are and how you came to be here, trapped and starving. I can help you if you trust me."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"I did know what you where about to do to me a minute ago. I also know you have been a vampire for more than 500 years and all that time you have been running from The Originals. Am I right?"

She looks at me and nods. "What else do you know?"

"I will not tell you anything else until you promise to try not to kill me. Can you do that? You are after all very old and strong. Can you control yourself?"

"I promise." She answers and I relax a little, she looks me up and down, "To try only."

"Of course." I say with a smirk of my own. "I can tell you that I know what is going to happen in the future, let's just say I'm a seer. What I know is limited but with my knowledge I can change the future and with that I….We can make better. Or at least try."

"So you're like a witch? Just my luck! Can you break the spell that is keeping me locked in here?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"No. I'm not a witch." I say fast and loud, "I'm just a supernatural occurrence, a freak. That's how I feel right now. I'm a little overwhelmed. Can I gather my thoughts for e few minutes?"

Katherine looks and smirks. "Yeah, sure take a few minutes just don't move a lot or I will have to break my promise."

My heart still beats fast because of the stressful situation I'm in, but not because of her. I still respect her, but she doesn't scare me anymore. She is curious and wants to hear what I got to say. I take a few steps towards the dim light and can make out the door that is keeping the sun out, it's a big stone door, a rock really. I really doubt I can even move a inch of it out of place. Taking a glance behind me I see Katherine looking at me and by her look she thinks I will try to make a run for it. I'm not stupid, first I can't move the door (but she doesn't know that, for all she knows I can have super strength or something) and second even if I was strong enough she would reach me before I could break through the barrier.

I take a few breaths and start to relax to access my situation.

I'm with Katherine in what seems a couple of days in after she was thrown in, because looking around I don't see anything that looks like a book so that means Elena is probably going to show up today or tomorrow. Time is going to be a problem to keep track, because with the episodes jumps and the locations and storylines changing what I think its days can be a week or even more. I need to find out when is the next full moon so I can make a timeline. I also need to know…

_STOP! _

_What about the part where I'm in a freaking TV Show._ I scream in my mind.

How can this be possible? It's even crazier than anything I thought when the Guardian told me who I was and that my destiny was going to another reality. Wait a second. Does this mean that I could have gone to the Lord of the Rings or the Harry Potter or any fantasy world? Maybe Stargate or even Firefly now, that would have been so much cooler. I like the Vampire Diaries but not as much and now I'm really regretting not seeing every episode twice and in order. Now I'm scared I will forget something and that will result in someone death or even cause someone death.

_Stop Leo! …you need to focus in the right now and in the 500 years old starving vampire._

First find out if Elena has been here and if not make her promise not to say anything about me. I need more time before the rest of the scobby gang finds out about me.

"I'm calmer now. Thank you for giving me time to gather my thoughts. I still have many questions to you as you have to me but first I have a request to make." I said turning back around to look at Katherine again.

"What request?" "I need you to pay attention to the sounds outside, because I believe today your doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, is coming to pay you a visit." If she is surprised by my statement she doesn't show it, Katherine is a master in manipulation and deceit. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but why is she coming to see me?" "She wants to know how you survived 500 years ago. And how you escaped Klaus?" She takes a moment looks at her feet and back at me. "Do you know?" "Yes. I know your story but my own source is you, the same conversation that is going to take place today between you and Elena." She smirks. "Maybe I lied, maybe I will lie now."

"If you don't tell Elena the truth future events will change that will make it impossible for me to help you. You need to trust your first instinct and try to forget about me." She continues to smirk and I realize she likes so see me desperate, so I try to relax and smirk back at her. "I will decide later." She says and I have to trust she will do what's best for all. " I don't hear nothing yet." She adds looking at the ceiling.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask.

"7.30 am, maybe later." I nod, "How many days? Since the night of the masquerade party." "Two."

"Did anyone come to visit?" her answer is a frown, "Maybe drink a cup of tea and discuss a certain moonstone?" her frown transformers to surprise and as fast as lightning the smirk is back.

"Don't look surprise I know almost everything that is reverent to the future of everyone that lives in Mystic Falls and their past too. I know your past and if you trust me I will make it possible for you to stop running and live in one place without having to worry about Klaus or Elijah." I can almost see her brain analyzing what I just said. Her answer surprises me.

"Ok. You have a deal."

"Great. But if you try to do anything I specifically told you not to do, I will not trust you again and consider your well being irrelevant and I would hate to have to do that. Do you understand? Now you have the upper hand but I'm more valued alive and in the future I believe I will hear you say the words thank you coming from your mouth." Katherine laughs at the last phrase.

"Is that something you have seen? Because I will only believe it when I hear it!"

"No that's not something I "saw". If everything goes as I believe it will I will change so much that in a few months everything will be different but better than any future any of you ever thought was possible. I promise you that Katherine." She nods but doesn't knowledge the words I just said to her. "I'm discovering how this works as I go." I finish.

"So you will be without your knowledge, since everything will be different." Katherine asks.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." I answer with a dry mouth after realizing that if I change important things much will change which is going to make my life difficult before it can get easier. Need to shift her focus.

"Katherine? What do I smell like, normal?" I ask in a whisper, as if be doing so it will not remember her that she is starving and I'm right there in her reach.

"If you're referring to your blood, yes you smell normal, mouth watering really, clean, fresh and like apples. It's a very specific smell." She doesn't control it and shows me her fangs and her eyes get even darker while looking at my neck.

"I'm sorry making you think about it, I needed to know." I apologize to her and she smiles and her face goes back to normal. "It's because Elena isn't coming alone." I gesture to the door and smirk. "Caroline is coming with her and leaves right after, but I can't let her smell me."

Katherine raises her eyebrows and looks impressed by my forward thinking, but If only she knew I need to be always 2 steps ahead of everyone. She starts to walk towards me and looking at the door and whispers..."Go to the back of the tunnels and use your hands to guide yourself, its pitch dark after a few meters." She passes me and continues to walk towards the entrance of the tomb. But she turns around when she notices I haven't moved a muscle and gives me a look that clearly says "Move".

I start walking towards the back using my vision and after a few steps I can't see any more I hold my hand to the wall and continue to walk, when I find a big chamber or at least I think it's a big chamber I use my hands and find a rock to seat and lead my back on the wall. I stay silent and try to hear the sounds around me, after a while I can hear low voices but can't make out what they are saying. I prepare myself to be quiet for the next eight hours or so.

_This is going to be a looong day!_

**Review and leave your comments good or bad! **


	4. Chapter 3

"Show me how it ends. It's alright,

Show me how defenseless you really are,

Satisfied and empty inside,

Oh, that's alright, let's give this another try…"

Breaking Benjamin, "So Cold".

** Chapter 3**

One hour later.

I believe it was an hour, an hour in complete darkness and hearing animals crawl on the walls and the periodic low voices of Katherine and Elena. I was getting bored and cranky, so I decided

To move to closer to the entrance tunnel, Elena would be able to see me. When I get to the corner I can hear them more clearly and actually understand them. Katherine already drunk a few cups of blood and her voice is no longer so hoarse and it's starting to get cocky and Elena is trying to appeal for her compassion and some sense of distant family, but Katherine doesn't really care, Elena is the last living descendant of Katherine that should mean something to her.

I tune out on their conversation since it's going on the right track and start to think in my next move. I know that Katherine will not let me just walk out of the tomb, so I need to count with the possibility that I'm staying here for a few days, but I need to leave there's little I can do trapped in here. It must be important for me to be here or I would have appeared in this specific location and time.

I need to make Elijah my ally and I need resources, there's little I can do if I don't have where to sleep and what to eat. When Stefan comes for Elena I will show myself to them. I hope they will listen to me and stop with the crazy plans, but I really doubt that, Elena is going on a martyr trip and little Gilbert is going to be stupid and try to come in here and take the moonstone from Katherine hands, maybe my presence will change that. After all I will be here. They are probably going to ask me to take the moonstone from Katherine. And in the next second I'm dead. Can't let that happen.

I need to let things go as normal as possible until the night of the deal, between Elena and Elijah, only then I will be able to leave. And that means that I need Stefan or Damon to come inside the tomb, so Elena makes the breaking of the spell part of the deal. I promised Katherine I would get her out, but I she will need to be compelled by Elijah will do it whenever what I ask it of him or not. He doesn't care about her enough right now. I will keep my promise to Katherine and help in the mean time from here. Or I can always tell Damon about the witches' house and how Bonnie can channel their power so that she can do the spell herself. Let's call that my plan B, a plan with many holes in it, for instance I don't have access to the grimoire with the spell that allows a witch to channel the witches' having that and much more in consideration, Plan A is still in effect.

I can always tell Damon to ask Elijah for help and to create an alliance with him, but I can't do it because of Katherine, she would hear and probably hurt me or worse before I finish explaining what's going on. I need her trust, I need her to listen to me and not kill me.

I should be terrified about the outcome of all of this, it will be the end for me and I don't even know how long I need to stay in Mystic Falls, in this reality, to help every ones lives. I should be afraid and reluctant to do anything but every time I fell doubt I just get an extra dose of energy, it's like I don't really have a choice. I need to completely embrace my new short life and live it on the fullest. All of these emotions and doubts and it have been only a few hours.

With new purpose and renewed energy I make a little list of the things I need to ask Stefan or Elena to bring for me, just spare clothes, blanket, food, water and toothpaste. If there's something I hate more than being dirty its bad breath. Maybe they will get around to bring me this things tonight if not I will find out how cold it can really get in here. I look towards the main tunnel and the light it's getting weaker, so Stefan must be about to make an appearance, better I pay attention to the conversation, so I will let myself be seen at the right time.

For the first time I hear a replaying of a scene of the original plot, it makes me realize how much I don't remember and that I need to start taking notes and to write all I can remember. Katherine is just a few steps from me and is listening to their conversation as well. He calls Katherine a liar and I can see her flinch at his words, and when he promises Elena that nothing is going to happen to her is when she tells him that she doesn't what him or anyone to die saving her. Katherine nods at me and starts walking to the entrance once again and delivers her last card. She tells us how Klaus killed all of her family just to get back at her for running, and that she found them all dead.

They are speechless for a second they feel the truth in Kat words but her next words make Stefan go all protective and logical. Kat holds the moonstone in her hands and smirks. Stefan is trying to convince Elena that she is safe and everything is going to be okay. He turns to Kat and his words full of venom hurt even me. I start to walk forward slowly and even Kat seems completely oblivion about my presence, because she just says "My freedom!"

"That's where you wrong Stefan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will. I will be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter, because they can't get out. I will be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Kat starts to walk back and passes me I give her a smile, what I think is a reassuring smile and continue to walk to the entrance I can see him and Elena now, Stefan is with his back to me looking at Elena and she is very emotional and I can see tears in her eyes. The next second Stefan turns so fast I can't even see the movement my eyes only focus when he is already looking right at me, he looks me in the eye and then up and down my body I feel a little exposed, considering I'm wearing a pajamas, that consist of pants and a t-shirt but still fell very exposed. He looks over my shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this Katherine? What is a human doing in the tomb with you?" again with the venom in his words and features, so much I can almost feel his hate for her. When he takes a second to look back at me I can see worry in his eyes and that makes me feel good. I see Elena taking a few steps forward, also with a worried and scared look on her face, and I feel friendship and compassion towards her, she cares about a complete stranger.

"Oh my gods please help her Stefan!" Stefan has to stop her from taking the last needed step to pass the barrier. He looks at her and makes a decision turns and takes the two steps he needs to stop right in front of me. Only 50 inches between us and I can almost see his brain working and calculating his options. He can't get in grab me and just get out, so he tries the next best thing. "Please come forward and get out." He says looking me right in the eye and I can see his pupil dilating but the urge to do as he said is not there, how is that possible I don't have vervain in me. He screams looks back at Elena, "Katherine most have compelled her to stay in the tomb. I can't compel her to get out."

_What? No I don't remember Kat telling me that, I guess she could have made me forget. No not possible, I trust her and I believe she trusts me in some degree._

"Oh no, Katherine Please let her go!" Elena also shouts to Katherine, "I will bring blood daily if you let her go."

I hear Kat laugh and realize she is a few inches behind me.

"I can actually see how that would be beneficial to me, but I can't compel her. I tried earlier today, she didn't even flinched." She says with a curious tone.

"What?" I say looking back, "you tried to compel me. I trusted you, but now that doesn't matter I believe I can't be compelled." I turn back to Stefan and Elena, "I just found out too." I say with a shrug off my shoulders. I realize they are getting even more agitated. "Relax you two, she didn't trap me in here, but I do believe that if I try to take another step forward she will stop me."

"Now that's true." Kat confirms. I turn and see Kat smirking at Stefan and she smiles at me, I smile back and just shack my head_._

_I'm going crazy! Now I make deals with vampires, starving vampires._

"Now I need to ask of you to listen to me. What I'm going to tell you guys is the truth and please don't try to be the hero and get me out of here, okay Stefan. Because I'm fine, just could use a few things, this place is cold and uncomfortable as hell, not that I know what hell is like, maybe in the future." They all give me curious gazes when I refer hell but only I know how true that actually is and make a mental note not to tell anyone about it. And just proceed to tell the three of them the bare minimum, how I just appeared in the tomb and that I know the future and that I'm here to help everyone that I feel deserves a future.

When I'm done Stefan has to grab Elena by the hand and almost drag her up the stairs, she doesn't like it that I'm alone with Katherine because she doesn't trust her and lets all of us know this by saying it very loudly. I tell her to go that I will be ok, but she is stubborn and doesn't change her mind. Another thing for me to be concerned about can't let Elena get in the tomb, because Katherine would just use her as leverage and Stefan and probably Damon would just follow her to protect her against their big bad, bitch crazy ex-Katherine.

I can tell that like Elena, Stefan and Kat are very curious and that they want me to tell them everything. Considering how much I left out I'm not surprised be this, I can feel their doubt and distrust. But deep down Elena just wants to help me and I really appreciate her concern. They leave and once again it's just Kat and me all alone and it's getting really dark, at least she isn't so hungry anymore. Now it's me that is starting to feel weak.

**Review!**

**A/N: **And let me know what you want me to change and I will try to make it happen! From 2.10 to 4.22. I plan to write an alternative with my OC (Leo) in it all the way through and maybe beyond.

**A/N 2: **I have a romantic pairing planned out for my OC. Maybe even a triangle. I have the next 10 chapters all written, but nothing is cast in stone until I type them to the pc. I write on paper. It takes more time but I feel more inspired, can't really explain why. But a few scenes change while I type and I also do the grammar and spelling check. My OC POV is the one I usually use. If not I will let you guys know.

**A/N 3:** About the lyrics in the beginning of every chapter it's the songs I'm hearing while I write or that make me feel in tune with the chapter storyline.

Kisses!


End file.
